


Long Dive

by notacreativename



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Korra's sacrifice.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Long Dive

Korra climbed into the chair of the aircraft, Amon had just disappeared after touching the tesseract with his bare hands. Korra sees that the aircraft is heading straight for Republic City on the monitor, she takes a moment and looks at the clouds. 

She knew this wasn’t going to end well.

“Come in this is Avatar Korra, do you read me?” Korra radioed in, “Korra is that you? Are you alright?” Asami asked, relieved to hear Korra. 

“Asami! Amon’s dead!” Korra stated as she tried to figure out how the plane works. “Give me your coordinates, I’ll find you a safe landing site.”

Korra looked on the monitors and saw there were still many bombs left. “There isn’t going to be a landing. Amon locked the navigation system..” 

“I’ll get Varrick on the line, he’ll know what to do.” Asami couldn’t lose her cool no matter how much this was stressing her. “There’s no time, this thing is moving too fast and it’s heading to Republic City…I gotta put her in the water.” 

“Please don’t do this, we have time. We can work it out.” Korra looked down on the monitor seeing nothing but the ocean. “Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere, if I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die.” 

Korra’s eyes began to tear up as she came to her conclusion, “Asami, this is my choice.” 

Asami and Iroh look at eachother, both slowly accepting what’s happening. “We’ll send out rescue ships. We’ll find you.” Asami said as tears formed, Korra scoffed “I don’t think there’s going to be much left to find.” 

Asami smiled, cursing at Korra for trying to make her laugh in this kind of situation. 

Korra took out her compass and opened it up seeing Asami’s picture. Korra learns the wheel down, causing the plane to dive down. “Asami.” 

“I’m here.”

Korra’s stares at Asami’s picture, “I’m going to need a raincheck on that dance.” Korra said as she cleared from the clouds and saw water and ice. Asami held back her tears, “All right… Next week on Saturday. The Stork Club. 8:00 on the dot. If you’re three minutes late I’m leaving, do you understand?” 

“I still don’t know how to dance.” Asami closed her eyes remembering her first conversion with Korra. “I’ll show you. I’ll show you everything. Just be there.” 

Clouds whip past the windows as the plane plummets. The arctic air rushes up Korra’s spine, “Maybe the band could play something slow, I’d hate to step on your-” 

The radio goes silent. “Korra? Korra?” Asami asked, hoping to hear an answer.

She broke down in tears as she realizes she’s not getting one. General Iroh leaves her alone to grieve.

* * *

The world celebrated the war being over, many troops got to go back home to their families. Korra’s pals drank in memory of her, as the rest of the pub cheered. 

As the world celebrates a trawler finds the tesseract on the ocean floor. “Sir.” A man watching the trawlers camera said. Varrick quickly turned his head and walked over. Varrick watches as the man operates a pair of joysticks and clasps the cube. 

Varrick exhales and looks at his assistance. “Move us to the next grid point.” His assistance turned his head hearing this, “But there’s no trace of wreckage, sir. And the energy signature stops here.” Varricks eyes move from the monitor and to the ocean ahead, as if in deep thought. 

“Just keep looking.”

* * *

“CLASSIFIED- AVATAR.” The file read as General Iroh stamped it: “INACTIVE.” He slides it into a red box marked “TO BE DESTROYED.” He looks up as Asami walks in.

He regards her, stoic, suppressing his emotion. “No one said we have to forget her.” Agent Sato nods. She picked up the box and put it with others on a table near the door. For a moment, she just stands there, overwhelmed. 

She opens the box, taking out a photo of pre-rebirth Korra, she smiles at it before tucking it into her breast pocket. She closes the box and leaves. 

* * *

The room was clean, and quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the radio. In the room laid Korra. She looked much paler and thinner but alive. Her eyes flicker open, the first thing she sees is an old glass light fixture on the white ceiling. 

She sits up and looks around, the sun made its presence known through the white curtains. As the radio played. “Workman up for the Phillies, now. Holding that big club down at the end. He sets Chipman pitches. Curveball, outside. Ball one.” Korra stares at the radio, confused. 

Korra slides her bare feet onto the worn, wooden floor. “Good morning.” Korra turns and sees a woman walk into the room. “Or I should say, afternoon.” The woman said as she checked her watch. 

“Where am I?” Korra asks, “You’re in a recovery room in Republic City.” Korra looks away, listening to the game on the radio, “Where am I really?” 

The woman smiled and shook her head slowly, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

“The game, it’s from May 1941. I know cause I was there.” The woman's smile fades, Korra stands up slowly from the bed. “Where am I? Who are you?!” Korra asked, holding back her anger. 

“Avatar Korra.” The woman said as a group of bodyguards entered the room. Korra busts through a wall expecting to go to the room next door. Korra stopped for a minute as she saw it was all a set. 

She snaps out of it as she sees the guards run towards her. Korra races into a busy modern lobby, people stare at her before an alarm goes off. Korra’s eyes widen as they also begin to chase her. 

Korra bursts outside, running through modern Republic City. As she runs through the street she looks at the cars, Korra staggers, confused, finally stopping at the center of the city, seeing screens play advertisements and people walking. 

Cars screech as they surround her, “At ease soldier.” Korra heard a man say. 

“Sorry about that little show back there. See, there’s no precedent for what you’ve been through. We couldn’t tell how delicate your mental state might be. We thought it best to break it to you slowly.” He said. 

“Break what?” Korra yelled, 

“You’ve been asleep, Avatar. For almost seventy years.” Korra’s eyes widen hearing this, she looks around once again taking deep breaths to avoid having a panic attack

“You gonna be okay?” The man asked as Korra turned her back on him.

“Yeah. It’s just… I had a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would have finished the story sooner, school's just been a pain. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
